HVS45
The HVS45 is a Prototype Weapon developed by The Trust. The HVS45 can only be found in weapon caches throughout The Conduit's campaign. The HVS45 is a returning weapon Conduit 2 and is also be available in multiplayer. In Conduit 2, it does not have a scope and a laser. Instead, it has an iron sight mode and a less accurate shot when not using the iron sight; similar to the Phase Rifle, its crosshair is large and quite separated from the middle which can make it difficult to to kill an enemy with. It has been fine tuned to be not as powerful as it was in The Conduit, however it can be a very dangerous pistol in the proper hands. This weapon is considered a part of the human weaponry in this game.It usually gives a one hit kill and on conduit one it can be obtained by looking for hidden code rings in bunker 13, Appearance The HVS45 is similar in shape and size to that of a USP45. The weapon body however appears to be black and includes a red laser dot sight in The Conduit. In Conduit 2, the appearance has changed and a reflex sight has been added in place of the laser red dot sight. Strategy The HVS45 is a one hit kill in the campaign on all enemies except Drones (severe difficulty), Storm Scarabs and Invaders, which will take additional shots. However, this gun has a limited ammunition of 16 bullets in total. Interestingly, you can scope with this weapon. This weapon can destroy a conduit easily which proves its usefulness in the campaign mission, Enemy where you face off against Drudge troops and you must destroy the Conduits in order to cease their movement at the Jefferson Memorial. In Conduit 2, this weapon is always a one hit kill when aiming at the heads, also it takes 3 rounds to kill an enemy with regular shots. Its low rate of fire means that the player must be good with the pistol or will be vulnerable between shots, much like a sniper or shotgun player. Because of this and how its crosshairs are already big, and enlarge even more with movement, using its red dot sight is recommended. Conduit 2 Store Description Cost: 30,000 Credits This pistol fires High-Velocity sabot tungsten penetrators, and has a laser sight and scope. Damage is high compared to other secondary weapons. Category: Ballistics Conduit 2 Online Weapon Statistics Note: Weapon statistics apply differently offline. "A Especialized and enhanced version of the USP45 outfitted with a laser sight and a high powered scope, giving it excellent range and unaparalleled damage potential." *Clip Size - 7 Rounds, 42 Rounds max. *Damage - 34 *Secondary Fire - Scoped Mode *Headshot Multiplier - +196% Warning: Damage is deducted by Explosive Focus, just like any explosive weapon would be. This includes Headshots however. Beneficial Suit Upgrades *Ballistic Focus (Primary) *Improved Ballistic Damage (Secondary C) Multiplayer tips * When using this weapon, it is best to use as a long range support weapon for those weapons that lack such a thing. SPAS 12 is a clear choice for this. * It is best to ''always ''go for headshots, due to this weapon having a slow fire rate and large hip-fire spread thus making the time it takes to kill someone very long, as you will likely miss to many shots and will result in a death. * While this weapon has the highest damage of all secondary weapons in Conduit 2, (Excluding the charge abilities of the Warp Pistol and Deatomizer MK4) this weapon does not benefit hardly any from the damage upgrades, even if you have all of them on your loadout and have the damage control point, it will not change the amount of shots to kill to most users. * Due to the high hip-fire spread of the pistol, it is best to use the perk stabilizer with this weapon, also, try not to jump to much or move too much if you decide to hip-fire with this weapon, the high amount of hip-fire spread makes this weapon hard to opponents like that. * If you know someone is using Explosive Focus and you see them, it is best to not fire against them with this weapon, as your damage nerfed heavily against people with this perk on and you need 5 body shots to kill and even 3 headshots to kill, making this weapon near useless against these users. Trivia *The "HVS" in its name comes from the projectile it fires, a "High-Velocity Sabot" tungsten penetrator. This is a clear reference to High Voltage Software's abbreviated name, which is also HVS. *In Conduit 2, the HVS45 and the Carbonizer Mk16 are the only returning weapons to not appear at all in the story mode. *The HVS45 is the only returning prototype weapon from The Conduit. *The HVS45 is one of the few weapons in Conduit 2 to have "Fire-Lag" meaning other players see its shot moving slower than they really are. *In Conduit 2 the HVS45 and SPAS 12 are the only non-explosive weapon to have damage reduced by Explosive Focus. * The HVS45 is the weapon with the single highest headshot multiplier. * Interestingly enough, even with all damage perks and the damage control point active on the HVS.45, it will always be a 3 shot kill to the body, and 1 to the head, unless the player is shooting a Explosive Focus user, or the person that the HVS user was shooting was already injured. This makes the HVS.45 the worst weapon for damage upgrades due to a lack of effective damage increase to change the amount of shots to kill. Gallery thumb|320px|left|you see the HVS45 throughout this video Image:Hvs45.jpg|HVS45 before The Conduit's release. Image:Hvs45-2.jpg|HVS45 being fired. Image:Hvs45-scarab.jpg| Category:Conduit 2 weapons Category:The Conduit weapons